


locked up ‘til you’re moonlit

by featherx



Series: requests [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Wall Sex, top mbyleth/bottom yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx
Summary: yuri :)[9:43am]look what i found today❤[image attached]
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: requests [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388335
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	locked up ‘til you’re moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: top byleth + yuri in [lingerie](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32835457506.html) \+ wall sex  
> thanks for requesting!!
> 
> title from [hypnotic - zella day](https://open.spotify.com/track/2zsWRxMcUdGjj8TnWkVKw0?si=vqX35Xw1TvaBtxhu0bnF-g)

**yuri :)** [9:43am]

 _look what i found today_ ❤

[image attached]

Byleth usually doesn’t check his phone during class time, considering it doesn’t set a very good example for his students, but most of them are busy with the test right now and probably won’t notice if he’s distracted… they might even appreciate it, but Byleth tries not to think too much about that.

When the students look sufficiently focused, he slides his phone out from under his desk and waits for the photo to load. Thanks to the frankly terrible school Wi-Fi, it takes entire minutes before he gets just the pixelated preview, but even that is already enough to make him drop his phone.

The sound is loud enough to jar the class into looking up at him—Byleth snatches his phone off the floor before any of them, especially the students in the front row, can see it. “It slipped,” he says. “Don’t worry. Get back to work.”

From the back row, Claude snickers. “Teach is using his phone during an exam…”

Byleth’s tempted to call him out for having passed out answer sheets in exchange for a variety of different payment methods, but decides it’s more trouble than it’s worth and settles on a frown. Once the class refocuses back on task, Byleth sneaks another glance down at his phone—the screen is cracked, predictably, but he’s more concerned about what’s still displayed.

In the time he’d spent shushing the students, the pixels had fully loaded into an actual photo. Byleth only allows himself another second before typing out a response.

[9:47am]

_Im at work_

**yuri :)** [9:48am]

_yes? and?_

[9:48am]

_Are you trying to get me fired_

**yuri :)** [9:49am]

_awww was that little bit too much for you already?_

_and wtf would they fire you for. horny crimes!? tell THAT to the principal!!!_

The thought of telling Principal Rhea a single detail about the last ten minutes is so distressing that Byleth wipes the concept out of his mind. Instead of replying, he peeks at the image Yuri had sent once more—it’s a fairly standard selfie, showing Yuri’s winking face and the upper half of his chest. He’s even throwing up a peace sign.

What had made Byleth drop his phone, and possibly his brain along with it, is that Yuri’s wearing nothing but a lacy, violet bra that covers essentially nothing.

Looking at it for too long is making Byleth’s head hazy already, so he stows his phone at the bottom of his bag and stares resolutely out at his class, diligently answering their test, and tries willing the blood in his dick to go back to his head. There’s absolutely no way Yuri ‘found’ that—he must’ve bought it when Byleth hadn’t been paying attention.

Yet, surely… that bra couldn’t have come _alone,_ could it? It definitely had a matching pair of…

Someone raises their hand to ask a question, and Byleth leaps out of his seat to hurry to their side. He can’t let himself be distracted now with whatever game Yuri’s playing.

The next message comes somewhere around lunchtime, which is to say Byleth’s lunchtime and Yuri’s mid-afternoon. With all the other morning classes having taken their usual toll on him, Byleth had sort of forgotten the initial text message, and so opens his phone in the middle of slurping ramen.

**yuri :)** [2:19pm]

_bored_

[image attached]

Byleth chokes on his noodles. Jeritza, who had been peacefully eating his ice cream in front of him, looks alarmed as he stands up to smack Byleth’s back with enough force to have him keeling over their two-person table.

After Byleth has sufficiently recovered and Jeritza has scurried away to enjoy his ice cream somewhere else, Byleth cautiously picks up his phone and looks at it again; then, after making sure there’s no one behind or around him who could potentially catch a glimpse of his screen, he taps on the photo to enlarge it.

This one is taken with more skill and technique reminiscent of Yuri’s photography days back in high school—unlike the last photo, this one captures everything _but_ his face, starting from his chest and going all the way down to just around his calves. He’s lying on his back on what Byleth easily recognizes as their bed, one arm draped across his chest and hand delicately, deliberately positioned atop his right nipple; his other arm is out of sight, presumably the one holding his phone up to take the picture.

And Byleth was right: the bra came in a set. Adorning Yuri’s long legs are stockings in the same shade of purple, the hems coming up to around mid-thigh—garter belts connect it to a pair of equally-lacy panties that leave extremely little to the imagination. With one of Yuri’s legs bent just slightly at the knee, the fact that he’s wearing a _thong_ is discernible at a closer look.

The dim lighting Byleth can tell their curtains were used for, along with the distinct bulge beneath Yuri’s underwear, is just the final touch.

[2:28pm]

_Why are u doing this_

**yuri :)** [2:31pm]

_because! im bored! and my husband left me all alone to entertain myself!_

_why did you take so long to reply… were you a little… out of sorts ;)_

[2:32pm]

_You make me hate emojis_

**yuri :)** [2:32pm]

_ok mr. “look yuri i set your contact name with a smiley face :)” leclerc-eisner_

_HEY. ANSWER MY QUESTION. WERE YOU OUT OF SORTS OR WHAT!!_

Byleth leaves him on read, but he can’t deny he goes back to looking at the photo a little while longer before he has to get to his next class. There’s something about the thin garter belt straps, after all, that make him want to hear the sound they make when they slap against Yuri’s skin.

His phone buzzes almost insistently in his pocket when Byleth’s at the faculty office. The sensible part of his head screams at him to ignore it until he’s safe somewhere more private, and Byleth is a sensible person, so of course he listens to it.

By going out to get water and detouring halfway across the school building to get to an isolated hallway with only him and a rusty water fountain at the end, of course.

**yuri :)** [5:59pm]

 _when are you coming home… i’m lonely_ 😔

Byleth’s expecting another attached image, but instead what greets him when he clicks on the still-loading preview is a video—thankfully he has his phone on mute, but he nearly drops his phone in the water fountain all the same when it starts playing.

At first he doesn’t register what’s happening on-screen in his head, but then the realization crashes into him—it’s Yuri, still dressed in lingerie, still lying on their bed, only this time with three of his fingers pulling the string of the thong out of the way and his other two digits slick with lube and circling his entrance. The video is grainy, thanks to the spotty connection, but Byleth doesn’t need it to be in a higher quality for his pants to instantly tighten once Yuri enters himself, fingers sinking inside.

The video abruptly ends at that, and Byleth’s own hands shake as he taps out the most panicked response he’s ever had to come up with.

[6:02pm]

_Wait a little longer pls?_

**yuri :)** [6:04pm]

 _you’re cute when you’re excited_ ❤

_are you alone right now?_

[6:04pm]

_Yeah_

_?_

Byleth barely gets to send that last question mark before his phone buzzes with an incoming call—with nervous anticipation roiling in his gut, he answers and lifts his phone up to his ear. “Yuri?”

“You actually picked up,” Yuri says—aside from a bit of static, his voices comes through clear as day, which means Byleth can hear how positively gleeful he sounds. His next words come out in a much more suggestive tone, though: “Which means you’re totally alone? No cameras, no coworkers?”

Byleth swallows loud enough that he’s sure Yuri hears it. “Just the water fountain.”

“Just the water fountain,” Yuri repeats, sounding amused. Something shuffles on the other end, and Byleth guesses it might be their blankets, before suddenly his phone vibrates with another notification. “Check that out then get back to me.”

“Er, alright.” Byleth pulls his phone away from his ear and obediently opens the photo Yuri had sent—somehow he still isn’t prepared for what pops on screen. “Oh—Y-Yuri.”

“Yes?” Yuri asks, voice lilting, like the image he just sent isn’t of him working a dildo inside himself. “I told you, I’m _looonely._ And this was the closest to your size, I think. Maybe you’re bigger, though. Definitely warmer.” Then, before Byleth can even think of how to respond to that, a breathy moan comes through, crackling with static but still enough for Byleth’s cock to stiffen further under his trousers. “But… mm… it’ll do…”

Byleth grips his phone so hard he fears it’ll crack. “Are you…”

“Use your imagination, darling.” Another soft sound, one that Byleth barely even catches. “I’m… thinking of you. It’s been a while, hasn’t it…? Since you were inside me? Today I woke up and sort of found myself missing the feeling, so… a-ah, hnn…”

Screwing his eyes shut, Byleth does his best to follow Yuri’s instructions and imagines how he might look right now—lying back, knees drawn up to his chest, pumping the dildo in and out of himself while his cock strains against his underwear and his nipples harden under lace.

When Yuri moans Byleth’s name against his ear, he imagines bending down to suck his nipples through the thin fabric, take the pert buds between his teeth and tease them swollen. When Yuri’s cries rise in volume, he imagines the toy hitting the sweet spot inside him, the spot Byleth terribly wants to ram his own cock against over and over until Yuri is coming undone and untouched in his panties.

“Byleth,” Yuri pants, “ _Byleth,_ mmn, God—wish you were here—fucking me right now, a-ah _haah—_ ”

Byleth still has enough self-preservation left in him to keep from jerking himself off or rutting against the water fountain like a degenerate, but he can’t quite keep a low groan from escaping his gritted teeth—he _knows_ Yuri’s just putting on a show, but he’s still so hard it hurts. “Yuri,” he manages, and not much else—he sounds breathless despite having done nothing but lean against the wall behind him for the past few minutes.

“Are you—touching yourself?” Yuri asks, clearly aroused but somehow coherent.

“N-No.”

“Good. Don’t.” He moans again, softer this time, and infinitely more natural—it’s the same little sound Yuri makes when Byleth catches him at a sensitive spot, and that makes Byleth’s erection ache all the more. “When you come tonight, it’ll be inside. Nowhere else.”

Byleth closes his eyes again and gives himself a few seconds to recover before speaking. “How am I supposed to get back to work like nothing happened now?”

Yuri sounds amused when he answers. “I don’t know. That’s not my problem, is it?”

Then he abruptly hangs up, and Byleth’s left staring blankly at his phone screen. Three minutes later, just as he’s begun to calm down a little, a new message notification pops up, and Byleth swipes it open without thinking: it’s a video again, and just the preview has his pants tightening around his crotch once more.

**yuri :)** [6:13pm]

_wasn’t faking_

Against his logical side, Byleth plays the video, turning the volume just one bar up for only himself to hear. It’s fairly similar to the last video, only this time it starts off right away with Yuri’s hole greedily swallowing up the dildo he pushes inside—Byleth’s mouth instantly dries up at the sight. Faint moans are coming from the speakers, and Byleth drinks up every little sound; near the end of the 30-second video, Yuri’s other hand tugs the front of his underwear down and his cock springs free, hard and leaking onto the lace.

The video ends. Byleth slumps back against the wall and has to wait several more minutes before he can return to the faculty office looking decent and professional and not at all like he needs to get one out in the restroom.

Manuela looks up when he sits back down at his desk, as she’s directly beside him. “You took a while. Weren’t you just getting water?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Manuela stares pointedly at his empty water bottle. Byleth stuffs the offending object out of sight and ignores her unspoken question, which is most likely about his mental well-being, and does his best to get back to grading papers. The sooner he finishes, the sooner he can _finish,_ too.

Yuri sends him more photos within the last hour of work, but most of them are more subtle rather than intentionally arousing—his bare thigh with the hem of the stocking peeking at the edge, among others—yet they all do their job of keeping Byleth on his toes.

Unfortunately, the train is packed moreso than usual that night, and the walk from the station to their apartment is even worse—it started raining on the train ride and hadn’t stopped, so Byleth has to trudge through the awful weather with only his coat for protection. By the time he’s made it to the apartment building, the only thing still keeping him going is the anticipation beginning to thrum in his veins once more.

As he’s waiting at the lobby for the elevator to descend, his phone buzzes once more. Byleth plucks it out of his pocket, steeling himself for another taunting image, but the text just reads:

**yuri :)** [7:02pm]

_not a sext. what do u want for dinner_

_we have the ingredients for tonkatsu and spag_

_OR CREAMY LEMON BUTTER CHICKEN?? the recipe i found looks so good_

[7:03pm]

_You?_

**yuri :)** [7:03pm]

_answer the question or you Will have to help._

[7:03pm]

_Ok… the last one then…_

**yuri :)** [7:04pm]

_good choice_

_you can have an appetizer before the main course though :)_

“Appetizer?” Byleth mumbles to himself, just as the elevator doors slide open. He steps inside and checks his phone again, but if Yuri had sent a text afterwards, he doesn’t receive it.

The ride up to their floor has never felt longer. Byleth just about flies out of the elevator, smacks his key card against the lock, and crosses their entryway in two wide steps, dripping rainwater all over the floor. “I’m home,” he calls, barely containing the excitement in his voice. The lights are on, and it already smells like butter inside.

“Get dry,” Yuri returns, somewhere in the vague direction of their kitchen. After a moment’s pause, “Oh, welcome home.”

Byleth obediently hangs his drenched coat on the rack for him to worry over later, dries off his hair with the towel Yuri had thoughtfully left near the entryway, and then hurries into the kitchen but trying not to make his hurrying too obvious. His excitement is dulled a little when he sees Yuri in perfectly normal clothing, his phone propped up against a glass of water and displaying a recipe on the promised creamy lemon… whatever it was.

“Did you miss me?” Byleth asks, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s middle in a loose hug. He props his chin up on Yuri’s shoulder and watches him carefully place the chicken thighs atop their skillet.

Only after he finishes does Yuri turn around and press a too-chaste kiss to the corner of Byleth’s mouth. “Yeah, yeah, I missed you. But this chicken misses me too.”

“It can’t miss you more than I do.” Byleth tugs at the tacky pink apron Yuri’s wearing. “And what is this? I was expecting something else…”

“You,” Yuri says, poking Byleth’s forehead with the handle of a fork, “are horny. Go to jail for horny crimes.”

“Yuriii…”

Yuri shakes his head, but he looks amused when Byleth reluctantly takes a few steps back. “Okay, okay, fine. Let me see… you definitely didn’t get a quick one out during work, did you?” When Byleth fervently shakes his head, Yuri gives the chicken a cursory glance before he sets the fork and the metal tongs he was holding aside. “Then I guess you deserve a reward, hmm?”

Byleth barely has time to nod his agreement before Yuri’s kissing him, slow and teasing at first until his tongue prods at Byleth’s lips and eases them open—then he’s licking at the inside of Byleth’s cheek, hot and eager, and Byleth groans against his mouth. Using the counter Yuri is leaning against to his advantage, Byleth presses him up against the surface, stifling a grin when Yuri gasps softly at Byleth pinning his wrists to the counter. “You—” Yuri starts to say, but Byleth cuts him off with a hard kiss that he hopes accurately conveys his pent-up impatience.

Just as Byleth feels himself hardening again—along with Yuri, if the heat pressing against his thigh is any evidence—the timer on Yuri’s phone goes off, and Yuri swears up a storm as he pulls away from Byleth, grabs the tongs like a weapon, and flips the chicken thighs over in record speed before they might have started burning. “This really should wait,” Yuri says, deadpan, at Byleth’s pleading look. “Or else we’ll be stuck with burnt chicken for dinner.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“ _I_ would.” Yuri sets another timer on his phone, then gives Byleth an assessing look. “There’s a part where we’ll have to wait almost half an hour. So why don’t you take a shower first before you get sick?”

Byleth blinks, then remembers his clothes are still fairly damp from the rain. “Ah… okay…”

“Don’t get off in the shower either,” Yuri adds, giving Byleth’s visible erection a pointed glance. “I’ll know if you do.”

He wouldn’t, but Byleth promises he won’t anyway and heads into their bathroom. He has to admit it’s ridiculously hard not to touch himself, especially when his thoughts inevitably wander to shower sex and he finds himself half-hard before he knows it, but Byleth buries the fantasy as best as he can. He can think about that some other time… though perhaps he shouldn’t limit that to just his thoughts.

Byleth takes his time toweling himself off, sitting in their bathroom and letting his thoughts wander to other things—how atrocious today’s test scores were, the essays he still has to read over, his island in Animal Crossing—so by the time he returns to their bedroom, he’s thoroughly distracted by thoughts of terraforming.

That distraction disappears in an instant at the sight of Yuri splayed out on their bed, previous clothes discarded and dressed only in the same lingerie from earlier. “You took your time,” Yuri says, barely even looking at him—he’s picking at his nails instead, eyeing the black paint.

Suddenly, infinitely glad he hadn’t thought to wear clothes yet, Byleth tosses his towel to the side and would have leapt onto the bed if Yuri doesn’t hold his hands out. “Stop,” he orders, and Byleth skids to obey.

“What now? Don’t make me wait any longer,” Byleth mumbles.

“I like you all desperate.” Yuri gives Byleth an appreciative once-over, clearly lingering on his stiffening cock, before he slides off the bed and pads over to stand in front of Byleth. He’s all effortless beauty and grace, and not for the first time Byleth finds himself wondering just what exactly someone like Yuri sees in… well, someone like Byleth.

Yuri jerks his thumb to point over to the bed, shaking Byleth’s thoughts away. “Sit.”

With no reason to not listen, Byleth dutifully perches at the edge of the bed, brimming with that same nervous excitement again. The only thing he knows for sure is that Yuri wants him inside at some point, but everything else is up in the air. “Yuri, what are you—”

“Shh.” Yuri’s finger is cold against Byleth’s lips, which makes Byleth think Yuri must have deliberately held an ice cube or something, because no one’s hands are so cold right after using a skillet. “Honestly, I dressed up and you won’t even look at me? Don’t wanna touch me?”

Byleth swallows. Now that Yuri mentions it, seeing him wearing the underwear in person is… far more overwhelming than just seeing it on a phone screen. Far more beautiful, too. Without speaking just yet, Byleth takes advantage of how close Yuri has come to press his lips against the smooth skin of Yuri’s stomach, hands coming up to brush against his waist. “Sorry,” he says, not sounding very sorry at all; “I assumed works of art couldn’t be touched.”

“Stop getting pick-up lines from the Internet,” Yuri huffs, but Byleth doesn’t miss his full-body shiver when Byleth’s mouth dips lower, teeth nearly at the hem of his underwear while he toys with the belt straps of his stockings. Just the thought of sucking Yuri off while he’s dressed like this is enough to make Byleth half-hard again already, and he hooks his fingers in the band of his panties, ready to tug them off—

Until Yuri grips his wrist and pushes his own hand backwards. “Stop,” he orders again, and Byleth reflexively does so at the command in Yuri’s tone—he’s never been one to disobey. Yuri grins, clearly amused. “Nice try, but you’re not taking these off yet.”

“Eh? But—”

All complaints die in Byleth’s mouth when Yuri sinks down to his knees on the floor. For a long moment, all Byleth can do is blink and gape uselessly, which is as similar to a fish out of water as he can get. Yuri licks his lips, looking _hungry_ as he eyes Byleth’s painfully hard cock. “Mm, have I missed you,” Yuri murmurs, mostly to himself.

“You missed this?”

“Yes, Byleth, I love your dick, I think we established that a long time ago.” Yuri licks a short stripe down Byleth’s length, and it’s Byleth’s turn to shudder under the wet warmth. After being neglected for essentially the whole day, this is a very welcome reprieve. “And it _has_ been a while. Did you know I spent the entire day doing nothing? I made lunch, took one bite as a taste test, and then slept for four hours. I didn’t even eat the lunch I made. It’s in the fridge if you want to bring it to work tomorrow, by the way.”

Byleth could listen to Yuri talk about the most mundane things for days, but right now he’d really rather reschedule this sort of conversation to during post-coital cuddles or something, assuming Yuri doesn’t go dead asleep right afterwards. “Yuri?”

“Now you don’t even want to listen to me talk. Horny jail for horny crimes.”

Byleth bites back a laugh, in case that ruins the mood, but then he realizes Yuri ruined the mood after he started talking about what he didn’t have for lunch and starts laughing anyway. “Did you know I went to the water fountain just to watch the video you sent and answer your call, but I forgot I was supposed to be getting water in the first place?”

Yuri rests his head against one of Byleth’s thighs, a lazy smile dancing across his lips. “Oh? Were you distracted?”

“Yes. Very.”

“You want to see it again, do you?”

“Yes,” Byleth repeats, his voice lowering slightly, “very.”

Yuri presses a kiss to the head of his cock, and Byleth has to grab onto the sheets beneath him for some semblance of balance. “Good boy,” he murmurs, holding onto Byleth’s dick with one hand as he starts licking.

After going the whole day with zero stimulation, the sensation is near overwhelming—Byleth exhales harshly, wanting to close his eyes but also wanting to sear this image into memory, of Yuri kneeling between his thighs, laving away at his cock and tonguing the pre-cum beginning to leak from the tip. It’s only made ten times better by what Yuri’s wearing—Byleth can almost clearly see his nipples under the lace, and he’s arched his back just so for Byleth to catch a hint of his barely-clothed ass behind him.

And then Yuri finally takes him in his mouth, and Byleth lets his head fall back with a heavy groan—Yuri feels so _good,_ hot and wet around his cock while his hands slip lower to tease his balls. Though blowjobs aren’t common coming from Yuri, Byleth knows how he does it well enough by now: Yuri sucks lightly at first, sometimes teasingly, then gradually sinks lower and lower until Byleth’s cock hits the back of his throat and his nose brushes the dark hair at the base of his dick.

It’s good, _too_ good, and it’s barely been five minutes but Byleth already feels like he’s about to reach his limit. He tangles a fist in Yuri’s hair, gripping tight and pulling slightly to both hear and feel Yuri moan around his cock; the vibrations have him gasping brokenly in the back of his hand. “Y-Yuri,” he manages, barely able to keep his eyes open, “I—y-you’re too—”

Just a little more now and he’s going to come, he knows it—Byleth is torn between coming down Yuri’s throat, or all over his face, or have it drip down his chest—

Without warning, Yuri draws back, looking perfectly unbothered when he raises an eyebrow at Byleth’s undignified squeak of protest. His cock bobs slightly in the air, a string of saliva and pre-cum connecting it to Yuri’s lips. “Were you going to come already?” Yuri asks, swinging himself onto the bed like Byleth hadn’t been two seconds away from orgasm.

“Um,” Byleth says, “yes?”

The look Yuri gives his aching cock is indiscernible. Then he says, “Lie on your back,” and Byleth doesn’t have much choice but to follow. There’s a convenient pillow nearby that he grabs to prop his head up against, though Byleth isn’t quite sure why _he’s_ the one lying down now when all he really wants to do is take initiative already. “Yuri…?”

Yuri doesn’t respond immediately, only moves until he’s kneeling atop Byleth and looking down at him with a strangely thoughtful expression on his face. “You wanna come?”

“Yes,” Byleth says without thinking—without needing to think, really.

As he’d somewhat expected, Yuri grins. “You wanna get inside me?”

Byleth blinks. “Yes,” he says again, then adds, “I thought that was really obvious.”

“It was, but I like confirmation all the same,” Yuri sighs. He shuffles forward on his knees, and only when he’s positioned directly above Byleth’s slowly-flagging erection does Byleth realize what he intends to do. “You still look a bit too close,” Yuri muses. “You’re not going to come right away as soon as you go inside, will you?”

“Yuri…” Just how long does he plan on drawing this out? Byleth is squirming in place already.

“How did you like my photography skills, by the way?” Yuri cheerfully asks. “It was hard finding a decent angle after going so long without practice, but it paid off in the end, didn’t it? Tell me, which one was your favorite?”

Byleth’s head is spinning with desire. “Th—um—the… last one…”

Yuri fakes confusion. “What, me asking what you want for dinner?”

“No, the—” God, can Byleth even say it? “You… fucking yourself,” he manages, feeling his blush creep down to his neck. “With the dildo… I want…”

“Of course.” Yuri bends down, kissing a spot just below Byleth’s collarbone, the soft touch turning into a sharp, stinging bite right away, one that Byleth’s sure will leave its mark come tomorrow morning. Byleth tries not to sound too pathetic when he grips Yuri’s wrist in his; Yuri’s thigh brushing against Byleth’s cock does not at all help. “It felt _so_ good… when I closed my eyes it almost felt like you…”

Byleth’s heels dig into the sheets. “Yuri, _please…_ ”

“Please what, love?”

Yuri follows that up with another nip somewhere around his neck, and sharp arousal chases away the embarrassment in Byleth’s gut. “Please let me fuck you,” he begs, trying and failing to maintain his composure—he can feel pre-cum leaking down his length again, seconds away from forming a puddle on his stomach if he doesn’t do something about it soon.

Yuri’s expression is far too pleased for Byleth’s comfort, but he’s too far gone to particularly care. “Oh, I just _love_ it when you beg. Such a good boy for me, hm?” He trails his fingers down Byleth’s chest for a moment, then finally, _finally_ reaches down to take Byleth’s cock in hand as he lowers himself down, his other hand—Byleth stares blatantly—pulling the thin string of the thong out of the way.

As Yuri had half-predicted, Byleth nearly comes the instant he enters Yuri—he’s comfortably loosened up and slick with lube, which implies he had _re_ prepared himself just before Byleth left the bathroom earlier—and seeing Yuri’s mouth fall open in a soft moan hardly helps. “Ah… _hah,_ ” Yuri gasps, managing a shaky smile somehow; “just as big as I remember, I see.”

“Don’t just _say stuff like that,_ ” Byleth hisses, the heat in his cheeks more embarrassment than anything now.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Yuri bites down on his lower lip as he takes in more of Byleth’s length, and without thinking, Byleth looks down—this position makes it incredibly easy to watch as his cock disappears deeper in Yuri’s hole, which he has to immediately look away from lest he actually finish within less than a minute of being inside him.

Belatedly he realizes he’s gripping their sheets hard enough to tear straight through the fabric, and Byleth hastily lets go, moving his hands to hold onto Yuri’s calves instead—they’re the closest he can touch, and the feeling of the thin stockings under his fingers is just another reminder of what Yuri’s wearing, for _him._ “Where did you even get these?” he asks, tugging lightly at the fabric.

“Oh, you know.” Yuri waves a hand in the air. “A place.”

“I would have noticed something like this in a paper bag…”

“Not if I bought it from a trusted source.” Yuri winks. Byleth can do nothing but stare at him. “You really shouldn’t be surprised. Constance knows a lot of different people.”

Byleth means to say something in response, like “Oh, of course it was Constance,” but his thoughts are abruptly derailed when Yuri sinks the rest of the way down his cock, his ass pressed against his balls before Byleth is even aware of it. The sudden heat and _tightness_ has his dick throbbing inside Yuri, and he can’t quite suppress the loud moan that forces its way out of his mouth. “Y—Yuri, that’s too—a- _ah—_ ”

Yuri barely even gives himself time to adjust to the intrusion—he starts moving right away, rocking his hips and clenching tight every time he slides back down Byleth’s cock. “Fuck,” he groans, one hand going up to cover his mouth and the other one pushing his bra up to tease his hardened nipple. “Nnh, Byleth…”

Byleth watches almost blankly as he plays with his own chest, wanting nothing more than to reach up and do it himself, but the moment he tries to sit up Yuri pushes him back down with a little huff. “Stay down,” Yuri murmurs, and Byleth is powerless against anything Yuri tells him to do. “I want you to watch.”

“But—I want to touch—”

“ _Watch,_ ” Yuri repeats; slowly, definitely for the sake of putting up a show, he rubs the bulge in his underwear and gasps under his breath as he quickens his pace, every movement and every downwards thrust of his ass sending wet sounds echoing in their bedroom. He palms himself through the lace, eventually pulling his own cock out and wrapping a hand around it—and Byleth can’t do anything but _watch,_ helpless and desperate, as pre-cum drips down Yuri’s shaft. “You like it?” Yuri pants, tightening momentarily, _teasingly,_ around Byleth. “You like what you see, darling?”

Byleth has no idea what he wants to do more: flip their positions around so he can do what he’s been thinking of doing to Yuri’s body all day, or hold Yuri down by his thighs and fuck upwards into him. “I do,” he settles on whimpering, trying to take in everything at once. “I… I want to come, please, I—”

“You’re close? You wanna come?” Yuri has the gall to sound _amused_ as he moves faster and faster, and he goes so _deep_ inside that Byleth is letting out embarrassing noises with every thrust, his eyes flicking rapidly between Yuri’s hole eagerly taking in his thick cock and Yuri pumping his own dick with intensifying need. “Yeah, you wanna fuck me ‘til I’m full of you, don’t you?”

“Please,” Byleth breathes, his hands moving from Yuri’s calves to his ass—he squeezes the soft flesh, spreading his thighs wider to take in even more of his cock, and relishes in the high moan Yuri lets out. “Let me come in you, Yuri, _please—_ ”

He’s so close that he barely even hears the loud ring of an alarm—Yuri blinks, then laughs lowly. “That’s the timer.”

“The _what,_ ” Byleth says.

“The timer.” Without fanfare, Yuri eases himself off Byleth’s dick, gets off the bed, and taps at his phone on the dresser to silence the alarm. “Let me go check on the chicken before it burns.”

He’s halfway out the bedroom before Byleth realizes exactly what’s going on. “What?” he says, and then, “No,” because he’s very intelligent. “Yuri. Yuri, the chicken can _wait._ ”

“Byleth, the chicken will _burn,_ ” Yuri returns, with all the air of someone who is long used to this.

And maybe it’s because Byleth has been pushed so close to the edge _twice_ now, but something inside him snaps—he slides off the bed, crosses the room in two strides, and shoves Yuri up against the wall before he can get any closer to the doorway. Yuri bumps against the wall chest-first with an “ _oof_ ” that’s more surprised than pained, and Byleth pins him down before he can turn back around. “Don’t you dare,” Byleth growls, right beside his ear so he can feel the shiver that runs down Yuri’s spine. “You’re not leaving until I’m done with you.”

Yuri looks surprised for all of one second before his expression morphs into one of extreme self-satisfaction. “Oh? Is that a promise, darling?”

In lieu of answering, Byleth moves one hand down to lift Yuri’s leg up by the thigh, taking gratification in the genuinely startled yelp Yuri lets out when Byleth presses his still-hard cock against the curve of his ass. It’s rare Byleth really gets to use his strength in the bedroom like this, but he knows Yuri loves every second of it. “I’m going to fuck you against the wall like this,” Byleth tells him, slow and sure, so Yuri hears every word. “And you’re going to enjoy it.”

“All talk and no dick,” Yuri taunts, craning his neck to meet Byleth’s eyes in what looks like his peripheral vision. “Get around to making me enjoy it already, will you? I’m starting to get impa—”

His words cut off at another high moan when Byleth buries his cock inside him in as fast and fluid a movement as possible—the hand Byleth doesn’t have pinned to the wall goes to cover his mouth again, the action mostly reflexive by this point. It isn’t as easy to fuck Yuri deep in this angle, but just the sight of him like this—one leg raised, forehead pressed to the wall, pre-cum staining the front of his panties, tight hole taking in Byleth’s cock so _well…_

Byleth kisses the back of Yuri’s pale neck, tenderly at first before he bites hard enough to leave a mark he knows will match his own. “Do you know how long I waited for this?” Byleth whispers, right in his ear—Yuri shivers, and Byleth catches a glance of his face from the side, his eyes shut tight while he grits his teeth. “When you sent me that video… all I wanted to do was run home and fuck you ‘til you came inside this thing.”

He hooks a finger around the string of the thong, pushed away from Yuri’s hole, then snaps it against his ass—and finally Byleth has Yuri crying out beneath him, head falling back in a mix of pleasure and surprise. “By—Byle—”

Byleth interrupts him with another jerk of his hips, and he knows he’s hit Yuri’s prostate when a barely-stifled sob tumbles its way out of Yuri’s mouth. “ _Ahhhh_ —fuck, there, right there, please,” he gasps, rocking his hips and desperately trying to take more of Byleth’s cock in. “Again, f-fuck me right there, Byleth—”

The hand on his mouth is starting to move further down, but Byleth grabs his wrist before it can reach its destination. “Don’t touch yourself,” Byleth orders, and a thrill zips down his spine when Yuri whimpers and goes slack under his grip. “I want you to come when I do. And I want to see your face when you do.”

Tentatively, Byleth taps out a rapid, familiar rhythm against Yuri’s wrist, right over his heartbeat, and Yuri turns his head just slightly to give him a nod. Byleth has to suppress a sigh of relief—it isn’t often their positions are reversed like this, because usually Byleth’s the one being turned into a crying, begging, and often overstimulated mess at Yuri’s feet. It’s not as if he dislikes that—because he does like it, _very_ much so—but seeing Yuri like this in a manner Byleth is so unused to… well, suffice to say he can see why Yuri likes doing it to him so much.

Then Yuri squirms, trying to sink further down Byleth’s cock. “More,” he whines, wiggling his ass for good measure. With a low groan, Byleth tightens his hold on Yuri’s thigh and wrist again, fucking into him harder than ever, hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

Yuri is almost full-out crying now, pre-cum dripping onto the floor with every bounce of his neglected cock. Byleth reaches down to flick his thumb against the head, smearing the whiteness across his shaft, and presses another kiss to Yuri’s shoulder when Yuri moans at his touch. “That’s how you made me feel,” Byleth tells him, nipping his earlobe. “You think you’re the only one who can keep someone from coming, don’t you?”

“Mm, mnn, h-h- _haahh,_ Byleth, Byleth—” Yuri’s so tight around his cock now that it almost hurts to move. “Please, please, oh, God—”

Byleth removes his hand just as Yuri jerks his hips forward, clearly trying to chase the friction, then maneuvers them until Yuri is fully bent over now, palms flat against the wall and ass out. Like this, Byleth can hold onto Yuri’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises and then pound away inside him—the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin echo in their room, mixed in with Yuri’s cries, loud enough to border on screams. Byleth never knew he could be so vocal.

“Close,” Yuri manages, scrabbling for purchase against the wall. “I’m close, Byleth, I-I’m going to—to—”

“Going to come?” Byleth asks, in between his own heavy, unsteady breathing. “Going to come untouched for me, all over your underwear?”

“Yes, yes, _please,_ ” Yuri groans, bucking his hips in time with the pace Byleth’s set up. By now Byleth knows just how to angle himself to hit the spot inside Yuri that makes him sob, and he aims for it over and over, drinking in all of his sweet, intoxicating noises. “Oh God, Byleth, I’m— _a-ahh—_ ”

It’s the only warning Byleth gets before Yuri is tightening up around his cock as he comes, spurting all over himself—some gets on the wall and even more on the floor, but most of it splatters across the lace of his panties and his stockings, making him look even more debauched than he already is. Byleth reaches beneath him to pump his cock while he comes, coaxing both a sharp gasp from Yuri and even more cum to spill out onto his hand.

Yuri’s entire body is tense one second then completely limp the next, and he likely would have collapsed if Byleth doesn’t catch him. “F… Fuck,” he groans, half-heartedly attempting to stand up on his own before giving up. “That was… ugh, Byleth…”

“You,” Byleth declares, grabbing Yuri’s attention again, “need to be punished.”

“I need to be what, now,” Yuri asks, voice flat.

With a silent thank-you to all the martial arts classes Dad had signed him up for when he was younger, Byleth lifts Yuri up by the thighs to push him against the wall again, but this time with his front facing Byleth. “Didn’t I tell you I want you to come when I do? And that I want to see your face?”

Yuri blinks, still looking pleasantly dazed and sated, and he only seems to catch on to what Byleth means when he takes his cock in hand to guide it towards Yuri’s hole again. “W—Wait! Again? Are you seri—”

His eyes go wide, mouth falling open for a sharp cry to escape when Byleth enters him once again—he’s been opened up enough by now that it’s easier to slide all the way inside him right away. “ _Fuck,_ ” he curses again, brows furrowing, a thin line of saliva dripping down his chin. “B-Byleth, I can’t… it’s… fuck, you’re so fucking big, oh God…” With Byleth’s help, he wraps his legs around Byleth’s middle, crossing his ankles and digging his heels against Byleth’s back.

The overstimulation must be too much, but Yuri’s cock is already beginning to stiffen, and Byleth gingerly wraps his hand around it—Yuri whimpers, draping his arms atop Byleth’s shoulders and drawing him closer. “S… So good,” he breathes, eyes hazy and unfocused. “More, more, please…”

Byleth lets go of his dick, eliciting a weak complaint from Yuri, but leans in to kiss him hard, practically shoving his tongue down Yuri’s throat. Yuri moans against his mouth, and Byleth only tilts his head to deepen the kiss even further. “You’re so beautiful,” Byleth whispers, forcing back a grin when Yuri’s entire body shudders against him. “So gorgeous, Yuri. You look so pretty when I’m fucking you like this…”

The best part about Yuri’s praise kink is that Byleth never even has to force it, because Yuri _is_ beautiful—the little scrunch between his brows, the curve of his lips, even the smallest and softest of sounds he makes are all utterly breathtaking. “M… More,” Yuri pleads, almost _shyly;_ “p-please praise me more…”

Byleth nuzzles the crook of his neck, kissing the underside of his jaw, the bob of his throat, every inch of skin his lips can reach. “You’re being so good for me… You take my cock so well, Yuri, I love you so much…”

Yuri blinks dizzily up at him, lips parted as he pants heavily for breath. “You…” He swallows, eyes watery when he speaks again. “Yeah, I love you too…”

Byleth slides their lips together again, but the tender moment doesn’t last long; only a few minutes later, Yuri is already clenching tight around Byleth’s cock, clearly pushing him closer to the edge. Growling, Byleth begins to move in earnest once more, fucking up into Yuri’s hole—it’s even easier to reach his prostate in this angle, and once again Yuri is a shaking, trembling wreck in seconds, moaning Byleth’s name among other incoherent words. He’s clutching onto Byleth’s back hard enough to leave scratch marks, but Byleth can hardly care about that right now—if anything, the pain just adds to the pleasure.

“A-Are you close?” Yuri asks, right before Byleth thrusts upwards again—he sobs, pre-cum spurting out of his cock to dribble messily onto his panties. Getting an idea, Byleth takes Yuri’s dick in hand just long enough to tuck it back in his underwear, smearing pre-cum just about everywhere as a result. “Wa—hey—B-Byleth!”

“I want to see you come in this,” Byleth says, resisting the urge to pout—he lifts Yuri up a little further instead, bouncing him slightly, and takes one of his nipples in his mouth to suck at through the fabric of the bra.

The effect is immediate—Yuri throws his head back and he hits the wall behind him with a stuttered moan, moving his hips frantically to take in as much of Byleth’s cock as he can. “God, fuck, fuck, please, just like that,” he urges, one of his hands tangling in Byleth’s hair. Byleth hums softly, swirling his tongue around the pert nub before letting his teeth graze it for the briefest of seconds while simultaneously squeezing Yuri’s ass as he pulls him down onto his cock.

Yuri’s sob comes out broken, and when Byleth draws back he can see the bulge in his underwear straining desperately against the dampening fabric. “Does it feel good?” Byleth asks, managing to support Yuri’s body with one arm so he can use his other hand to rub his clothed dick. “Feels dirty, right? You’re so hard in these panties… It’s such a naughty sight…”

“ _Mmmnn,_ ” is all Yuri can say—he’s fully incoherent now, only capable of moving his hips in time with the ruthless pace Byleth has set up. “H-Hahh, a-a-ah, p-ple—ple _aassee—_ ”

“So pretty,” Byleth repeats, leaning in but not kissing Yuri—instead he flicks his tongue against Yuri’s mouth, then takes his lower lip between his teeth, not hard enough to draw blood but certainly hard enough to have Yuri tightening even further around his cock. “Are you going to come already? Does being fucked like this turn you on, Yuri?”

“Yes yes _yes,_ ” Yuri whines, tears falling freely down his cheeks. “H-Harder, harder, h-hngh, _more,_ Byleth, pleease—”

“Gonna come in your panties?”

“Yes, _yes—_ ”

“Give me a show, Yuri,” Byleth says, speaking right above his other nipple so his hot breath ghosts over the sensitive bud. “Let me see your face when you come.”

He’s close, too, painfully so—he fucks into Yuri a few more times, letting his own moans leave his lips unchallenged, until finally that heat wave of pleasure overtakes him and Byleth spills inside Yuri with a ragged cry—Yuri arches his back with a sharp breath as thick, hot cum fills him up. “Shit—so much,” he groans, clenching his ass around Byleth’s cock to milk him of every last bit of cum. “K-Keep going, Byleth, give me m-more… more cum…”

Byleth doesn’t know how much he comes, only that he can’t stop even after several long seconds—his cum gushes into Yuri, pumping him so full that he can feel some of it already beginning to drip out of his hole. Yuri’s eyes are wide, pupils dilated, mouth hanging open as he begs for yet more cum until Byleth finally stops.

Exhaustion crashes into him like a tidal wave, and he just barely manages to use the last of his strength to bring Yuri over to their bed before his legs give out on him. “Byleth,” Yuri whimpers, lying face-down on the sheets; his ass and thighs are a wet, sticky mess. “There’s… fuck, there’s so much…”

Belatedly Byleth notices that he’s still hard in his underwear, and Byleth reaches forward to cup the bulge in his palm—Yuri jerks forward with a surprised yelp. “You didn’t come,” Byleth points out, a bit redundantly.

“Don’t… tell me…”

“I wanted you to come when I did.” Coming together is fairly hard to achieve, honestly, but that’s sort of exactly why Byleth keeps pushing for it—he knows it won’t happen, and that gives him the opportunity to… “So you should be punished again.”

“Enough with the punishments,” Yuri dryly mumbles. “You’re awful at them. If I were punishing you, there would be a lot more rope involved.”

“You talk too much, my love,” Byleth returns, but he can’t quite keep the fond smile completely off his face. Before Yuri can spout off any more smart-aleck comments, Byleth spreads his thighs as wide apart as they can go, licking up the cum that has already dripped down to Yuri’s balls. Yuri whines, squirming and trying to shuffle away, but Byleth holds fast to his thighs, absently crooking his finger around one of the garter belt straps and letting it slap against the soft flesh.

Cum dribbles out of Yuri’s thoroughly-abused hole, but not enough for Byleth’s (literal) tastes—he smacks the side of Yuri’s ass, not too hard for it to actually hurt, and is rewarded when cum just about _squirts_ out of his hole, some of it splashing onto Byleth’s cheek. Yuri moans brokenly, rutting his hips against the sheets, but Byleth won’t have any of that—he lifts Yuri’s lower half up until his ass is level with Byleth’s face. “Does all this cum feel good?”

“B-Byleth, it… fuck, it’s so…” Yuri’s entire body is shaking in need, and he turns around to give Byleth a pleading look. “There’s so much, I-I’m so… full…”

“When I do this—” Byleth spanks him again, a little harder this time, and cum actually gushes out, streaming down Yuri’s thighs in rivulets to further soak his stockings in even more of the sticky fluid. “Does it feel good? Do you want more?”

Yuri buries his face in the sheets. “P… Please…”

The sheer amount of cum Byleth had filled Yuri up with is so unbelievable, it’s almost comical—he doesn’t think he’s ever come this much before, but then again, he _had_ been teased for the entire day and denied of an orgasm twice in succession, so maybe it makes sense. He slaps Yuri’s ass a few more times, enjoying Yuri’s helpless whimpers as cum streams out of his hole and pools on the blankets, then slips his fingers inside Yuri to coax more out.

Yuri tightens almost immediately at the intrusion, mouth falling open in a hoarse moan. “Oh, God, please,” he’s begging again, “just touch me already, Byleth, _please_ let me come—”

There’s desire in the curve of Yuri’s shoulders, the tension in his muscles, the quiver of his legs—for a moment Byleth loses himself in the ethereal _beauty_ his husband is made of, with the smatter of freckles along his shoulders, the small birthmark on the back of his thigh, the long line of his legs and the point of his elbows. With a sigh, Byleth presses a kiss to the small of Yuri’s back, feeling Yuri relax slightly under his lips. “I love you,” he says again, because he doesn’t think he will ever tire of saying the words.

Yuri sounds slightly confused. “I love you too? Oh, don’t go getting all sentimental when you’ve got your fingers in me, you big loser, you…”

Byleth can’t quite hold back a laugh, but he dutifully thrusts deeper inside—Yuri’s entire body instantly goes taut like a pulled bowstring, and he trembles with lust when Byleth finds his prostate. “There,” Yuri sighs, like Byleth needs any more instruction—he presses against the spot, rubs it, then begins full-on massaging it, adding a third finger when Yuri starts shaking and whining again.

Pre-cum is dripping freely from his underwear, thoroughly soaked by now. Taking pity on Yuri, Byleth cups his bulge in his palm again, rubbing it in time with the stimulation on his prostate. “Come for me?” Byleth murmurs, teasing what feels like the head of Yuri’s cock between his fingers.

“I—oh God, oh _God_ oh God,” Yuri groans, bucking his hips into Byleth’s hands; he’s so hard, Byleth can feel every throb of his cock against his palm. But with Yuri positioned like this, Byleth can’t see his face, so he withdraws his fingers from Yuri’s hole, grabs hold of his waist, and flips him over to lie on his back—cum spills out of his ass, some of it dripping onto Byleth’s knee. “B-Byleth, fuck, please—”

“Yes, yes,” Byleth says. He rubs Yuri through his underwear and reinserts his fingers back inside his hole, finding his prostate easily once more—Yuri _sobs_ as he twists the sheets under his hands, his moans escalating in pitch and volume until finally his back arches off the bed, cum spurting out of his cock to drench his panties and the entirety of Byleth’s hand.

It’s easily the strongest orgasm Yuri’s had in a while, because once he’s finished he lies limp on the bed, staring at the ceiling and breathing in as deep as possible. Byleth grabs the towel he’d discarded earlier and does his best to clean the both of them up, but it’s sort of a lost cause. The whole bed is sort of a lost cause, really.

“Wow,” Yuri finally says, after almost an entire minute of silence. “That was insane.”

Byleth crawls forward and plants a kiss at the corner of his lips, relishing in the little curve that tells him Yuri’s smiling. “Hm? Wasn’t it? You should let me take charge more often.”

“Hah!? Hell no. Everything was going fine until you snapped on me.” But Yuri is grinning when he says it, and he sighs contentedly as he drapes his arm over Byleth’s chest, so Byleth can’t take the harsh words very seriously. “Man. Hey, just in time too.”

“Just in time…?”

Yuri’s phone starts blaring another alarm right after Byleth speaks, and Yuri’s smile turns into a familiar smug smirk as he stretches his legs before stepping off the bed and silencing his phone. “For dinner.”

“…Eh?”

“I’m a total genius, aren’t I? Go on, you can sing my praises now.”

“Wait—” Byleth shakily hops off and follows Yuri to the bedroom doorway and down the hallway to the kitchen. “Then what was that first alarm even for? You said it was for the chicken! I was perfectly resigned with having burnt chicken for dinner just so I could finally come after all day!”

Yuri waves a hand in his direction. “I bet you think you completely derailed my plans. Joke’s on you, darling, but everything went exactly according to plan. Especially this part.” He grabs a pair of mittens off the rack and takes out the skillet. The chicken thighs look exactly like the photo in the recipe. “I told you,” Yuri preens. “I’m a genius.”

Byleth stares blankly at their dinner. It smells heavenly. “Put that down for a second.”

“Sure thing.” Yuri sets the skillet on their dining table and tosses the mittens to the counter. “What do you—”

In one quick movement, Byleth shoves Yuri against the wall and interrupts whatever he had been about to say with a rough kiss—he bites down _hard_ on Yuri’s lips, feeling satisfaction bloom in his chest when Yuri groans against his tongue. “I can’t believe you let me do all that and didn’t even _tell me._ ”

“What?” Yuri laughs, leaning in for another, shorter kiss. “You liked it, didn’t you? Hey, next time, you should wear this.” He gestures at the lingerie he’s still wearing, and Byleth is surprised to see it’s all still in one piece—he had assumed some of it would have been torn clean off after all that. “You’d look like a real treat, that’s for sure.”

Byleth wrinkles his nose. “Um… Please wash it first.”

“Don’t be silly. You do the laundry in this relationship. Now go set the table, because now that you mention it,” Yuri says, his own brow scrunching up in distaste, “walking around in these after all _that_ does feel gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> [creamy lemon... whatever it was](https://tasty.co/recipe/creamy-lemon-butter-chicken)
> 
> thank you for reading (❁´◡`❁) if you liked this, check out [this tweet](https://twitter.com/featherxs/status/1239788477807349760)!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/featherxs)   
>  [tumblr](http://featherxs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
